


BioTale 2

by Kinogirl



Series: BioTale [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rapture (BioShock)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl
Summary: Five years after Sans and Frisk escaped Rapture, kids both humans and monsters start going missing.Sans worried that a new threat has arisen in Rapture, goes back for round two.But this time he's not alone





	1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since Sans and Frisk escaped Rapture, Sans was thankful to be on the surface, no more crazy people, no more insane men wanting power. Just him and his girl...Nothing could be better.

"This is Diane Fox with another dreadful news report, another kid has gone missing, making this victim thirty, parents around the world are locking their doors. Monsters are also losing their precious children, who is this person and why are they taking our kids? Hopefully we will find that answer." The TV said, this confused Sans...Is it possible someone survived?

No...only Julie Langford survived...Maybe that Cohen guy too. But she wouldn't kidnap kids and Cohen wasn't the kidnapping type.  
Frisk grabbed Sans' hand shocking him, "Daddy?" She asked her yellow pupilless eyes staring up at him, Sans pulled her close "it's okay kiddo, I'm not losing you again" he said brushing their hair.  
Yes Sans and Frisk still had the Daddy bond connection, at this point he was used to it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just check Rapture, make sure no new threat emerged.

"Listen kiddo I'm gonna take a quick teleport okay?" Sans asked as Frisk nodded "good girl, stay here for me" he replied, walking off.

He still remembered some locations, so teleporting will be easy. He moved through the void and teleported into Andrew Ryan's office.  
Well...Nothing seemed out of place here, another teleport bringing him to where Atlas died. Well there was his skeleton...But no one was around. Well he had a friend who may be able to give him info. He teleported to Fort Frolic and walked into the familiar main room. There was his muse still.

He was amazed, Cohen hasn't said a word...Well maybe some ego stroking will help? "Ya know your a talented man Cohen, you really are..." Sans said, his tone kept straight and serious. Music started to play and then "ah...The comedian returns" Cohen said through the speakers. "Yeah...I wanted to check up on ya" Sans replied, "oh I doubt that, how's the little angel?" Cohen asked, "Frisk is doing fine, how have you been?" Sans asked hoping for some straight info.

Cohen laughed slightly "oh comedian...Are you asking for information? You know that will cost you" he said and Sans sighed "listen, kids on the surface are going missing, I wanna make sure it's not someone in Rapture...Also if ya want, I could take a pic of your amazing work and show it to the people on the surface" Sans said. At first everything was silent then from a poof of smoke there Cohen was on the stairs.

"Comedian...That will please me" Cohen said walking down the stairs, with a camera he took a picture, "I know who you are looking for comedian, someone you hate, someone who caused you harm, who killed everyone in one time" Cohen said causing Sans to sigh.  
"Can ya give me a name?" Sans asked and Cohen laughed slightly "what fun would that be comedian?" He asked "you need to go to the Atlantic Express Depot, there you will find the trains to take you on a long journey, at the end...They will be there." Sans sighed "okay Cohen...Thanks" he said taking the picture and he walked off, walking through the void back home "DADDY!" Frisk yelled with a wide smile.

Sans smiled back "hey Frisk" he said giving her hair a rustle and frowned "we are gonna need to talk" he said and Frisk frowned "your going back?" They asked and he nodded "I gotta stop the bad guy...I gotta save kids, I wanna keep you safe" he said, Frisk looked away a moment "I can't come?" They asked and Sans shook his head "no sweetie, it's too dangerous" he said.  
"IT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU TOO!" a loud voice said, Sans turned around seeing Papyrus "hehe, hey bro" he said "DON'T 'HEY BRO' ME"  
Papyrus said angrily, "I AM COMING WITH YOU" he added, Sans frowned "bro...Your not coming" he said "I AM, YOU NEED SOMEONE TO WATCH YOUR BACK, ALSO I WANT TO SAVE KIDS TOO" Papyrus declared posing.

Sans chuckled and sighed "ya know these people aren't gonna be nice" he stated, Papyrus nodded "I KNOW BROTHER, DO NOT WORRY, NO KILLING, WE KNOCK THEM OUT AND LEAVE THEM SLEEPING" he replied with a smile and Sans laughed "yeah...Okay bro, you can come" he said, "GREAT I'LL GO PACK" Papyrus said running upstairs. Sans sighed "your gonna stay with Tori" he said to Frisk who nodded "be safe Daddy" they said sadly and he nodded "I will sweetie, I promise" he said teleporting Frisk to Toriel's house and telling her the info.

Sans gave Frisk one last hug before teleporting back and finding Papyrus ready, "well Rapture, here we come" Sans said as he grabbed Papyrus' arm and teleporting.


	2. Chapter 2

The bathysphere surfaced as Sans and Papyrus stepped out, the bathysphere's don't go further than the Alantic Express Depot, meaning they had to use the train. Sans walked over to the train booth as Papyrus looked at the train in awe, well the door was locked, so now they were stuck "WOWIE THIS IS A BIG TRAIN" Papyrus said "hello?" A voice said causing Papyrus to look to the door as Sans stepped back slightly "HELLO?" Papyrus said.

"You sane?" The male voice asked behind the door, Papyrus looked to Sans "yeah we're sane" Sans replied "QUITE SANE" Papyrus added, "can you pick up this radio? It will make it easier for us to communicate" The man said as a radio was slipped out from behind the blind window of the train booth, Papyrus picked it up "I WILL KEEP A HOLD OF IT" he said and a image showed up on the radio.  
"Well, look at you two...Bone a fide knights in armor complete with great suits. The name's Augustus Sinclair, guys." he said and Sans smiled "I already like you MUCH better than Fontlas" he said and Papyrus pulled a disgusted face "I WILL IGNORE YOUR TERRIBLE PUN HUMAN FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT OF MY BATTLE BODY" he said.

"Where are the two of you guys going?" Sinclar asked, "uh we dunno, but kids are going missing and a friend told me to come here and go on some 'long journey'" he replied "hmm well, you an' I share an interest in the ol' Fontaine buildin', the very same place you'll find your kids. I think you an' I can do business. Let's take the train to Ryan Amusements." Sinclar stated as he walked out showing no fear to the monsters.

He walked into the train with Sans and Papyrus following, "I'll work the train" Sinclair said as he pulled a lever, the doors closed and the train began to move forward. After an hour of driving the train, they saw that the door ahead was iced over "darn, the station here's iced over. To reach Fontaine Headquarters, you'll have to clear the way. Now, in order to melt that ice, you'll need a Plasmid like a handfull a' hellfire. We used to sell a fine ol' product called 'Incinerate' in the amusement park up yonder. Go on and find a way in" Sinclair said. Sans and Papyrus headed out and they walked toward Ryan's Amusment park, seeing Andrew Ryan's face made Sans uncomfortable, Frisk felt very guilty for killing him.

Papyrus and Sans walked on, reaching the ticket booth "guess we need a ticket, stay here bro and guard the booth" Sans said and Papyrus gave a salute "I WILL GUARD THIS VERY WELL BROTHER!" he replied as Sans headed off, any splicers he saw he knocked out with ease "ah there you are" Sans said walking over and picking up the ticket "daddy?" The familiar voice caused his eyes to widen and he turned around. No one was there...He checked his surroundings but saw nothing, was Frisk missing him?

Heh...Of course they'd miss him, and he missed them too.

But he had a job to do, he teleported back to his brother and was surprised at the knocked out splicers before they could open the park the radio came to life "hey guys, I had to bunker down near the train booth, we got a new friend joinin' your journey" Sinclair said, Sans and Papyurs looked to each other "is he good?" Sans asked, "oh yes, he's headin' to the same place as you guys, I do have to warn you though" Sinclair said as loud walking approached them causing Papyrus and Sans to turn around.

"He's not like you two" Sinclair added as Sans' eyelights went out and Papyrus was amazed, "HELLO THERE" Papyrus said in a friendly manner, the big Daddy only made a loud groan in response "that's Delta, he'll help you out with getting the plasmid, since I bet you two can't even inject the stuff" Sinclair said. Sans calmed down after awhile noticing how calm it was "well Delta, welcome to our group" he said inserting the ticket and opening the park.

"WHAT IS DELTA?" Papyrus asked, "he's a Big Daddy bro...They protect the children" Sans replied "you are correct mostly" Sinclair replied, "he's a rare old model, son Alpha Series , I believe. Now, Rapture's full o' scientific wonderments just like him an' if I can sell 'em to the world at my price, well curin' his condition oughta be a cakewalk." he added, "CONDITION?" Papyrus questioned.  
Sans smiled "they used to be people bro, something has to be in the suit to move it" he stated "OH...ARE YOU OKAY DELTA?" Papyrus asked, as sweet as usual and Delta once again groaned back as a response "DO NOT WORRY DELTA, WE WILL HELP YOU AS BEST WE CAN!" Papyrus declared.

"Now buyin' Incinerate's gonna cost ADAM, it's a sorta genetic goo that lets you rewrite whatever God gave you. The Little Sisters carry the stuff, as you may recall, so you'll need to locate one. I heard whisperin' near the El Dorado Lounge. Have a look." Sinclair stated "okay lets head over there" Sans said, they knocked out more splicers but Delta didn't seem to notice they were avoiding killing as he killed the splicers "DELTA, YOU CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE, EVEN IF THEY ARE INSANE" Papyrus scolded "bro...We can't stop him" Sans said. Papyrus sighed "WELL HE'S GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN AND WHO BETTER TO TEACH HIM THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS" he declared posing.

The two arrived at the El Dorado Lounge and the skeletons were shocked there was a monster child, more so a bunny monster with bright yellow pupilless eyes like Frisk. "THAT'S MISS BUNNY'S DAUGHTER" Papyrus said about to walk up to her before Delta pulled him back with one hand and pointed to the Big Daddy. "Ah great" Sans said "WHAT?" Papyrus asked looking to Sans, "in order to save her bro that Big Daddy needs to die" Sans explained and Papyrus gasped "BUT..." He said "look bro we don't gotta, we can let Delta do it" he said.

Papyrus sighed "I GUESS WE HAVE NO CHOICE..." he said dejected, the two stepped back and watched Delta fight the Big Daddy. Soon Delta won and Papyrus teared slightly he put his hands together in a sort of prayer, Sans followed suit since there was no dust to spread or ground to bury the body, praying that they find peace and good rest was the best they could do. Delta approached the crying bunny monster and instantly the young child reached up to Delta as he placed her on their back. "LILLY ARE YOU OK-" Papyrus said before Delta roared slightly and Papyrus stepped back "uh Sinclair, Delta isn't happy with us" Sans said, "don't worry boys, Delta is just protective, it's in a Big Daddy's nature to protect the little ones" Sinclair replied "well I don't think he wants us around" Sans stated.

"Well you guys should split up then Delta will protect the little one" Sinclair responded, Sans was unsure, he was worried about Lilly just like Papyrus was "okay...Come on bro" Sans said pulling on Papyrus' arm and leading him out of the lounge. "WHAT NOW?" Papyrus asked, "I need you to stay here, guard this area, I'll check ahead" Sans replied, Papyrus nodded "OKAY BROTHER" he replied. Sans headed downstairs and toward a door, noticing it was locked, he summoned his blaster as it shot through the door and he walked through it.

Soon he found himself in what he would call propaganda, Ryan animatronics speaking his bullshit, he ignored it with ease, continuing on his way "daddy?" Sans spun around and...It was Frisk. "Kiddo? How did you get here?" Sans asked shocked, Frisk ran away from Sans "WAIT!" Sans yelled chasing after them, they crawled quickly down a vent "FRISK!" Sans yelled "I am the legendary fart master" he said using their code word.

They didn't resurface...How?

How did Frisk get down here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI this is a long one.
> 
> Also introducing Delta, who unlike Jack I kept in as a third character.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I did not plan for BioTale 2, so I dunno how long this will be but I do have a smart idea.


End file.
